


Pink

by neutralgray



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralgray/pseuds/neutralgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This definitely wasn't the surprise Shemar was expecting. Contains sexually suggestive content, but nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

When he jokingly asked if he was going to get a "little Friday surprise," Shemar was anticipating something along the lines of a clever magic trick or a neat doodle. He certainly wasn't expecting _this_.

After glancing over his shoulder to make sure the couple of crew members behind him were preoccupied with their cellphones, Matthew toyed with his bottom lip, hip cocked to the side as his hands worked to unfasten belt and zip, respectively. Slowly pulling the fly away from his crotch, he flicked his gaze up to Shemar's, a sly grin spreading over his face.

"How's this?"

Throat suddenly feeling dry, Shemar managed to choke out "That's ... that's nice. Colour's bright just like you, I guess." Indeed it was; the briefs (well, the style looked similar from the glimpse he got) were hot pink with a white elastic waistband. His curious eyes followed the trim of Y-front down along the line of Matthew's ... _Fuck_. The slight bulge was concealed by fabric but he could picture the rest just fine. Shemar could also see a little strip of skin exposed by the lifted sweater; Matthew's belly looked so soft and, if he had to hazard a guess, there would be a downy trail of hair dusted along it, too. God, he felt hot all of a sudden, bringing a hand up to slide a finger under the collar of his shirt, tugging it away from his neck.

Just as he was fantasizing about what it would be like to lay Matthew out on his bed, hands gripping angular hips as he mouthed his way along the slender torso and over underwear-adorned erection, Shemar heard a small cough from next to him.

"You all right, man?" Damn it, Matthew was looking at _him_ now, having already done himself back up. A hint of a smile still graced his lips so Shemar knew he wasn't upset.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine." Gripping Matthew's shoulder to walk them over to the coffee station, he asked "So, did Ali get those for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I have no affiliation with the people portrayed, nor do I intend to demean or defame them. I make no profit from this.


End file.
